Jonah Vista
Jonah Vista (じょな びすた, Bisuta Jona) was the great-great grandfather of Sanjo Vista and one of the most important family heads in the history of the House of Vista, reluctantly taking up the position around 110 years ago. He was the so-to-speak patriarch of the current line of Vista members as a result of certain events during his young adult life. Born the second child of Supreme Commander Vaylon and his wife, Isabelle, Jonah found himself a member of one of the most storied families in the entire Kingdom of Fiore. While not timid, he was reserved from birth. And while an exceptional mage and combatant, did not seek a life of action or danger. Contrary to the image of the Vista, he sought a place in life away from the talkative mouths of men and was known to be very humble and almost antagonistic towards any sort of attention outside him family and loved ones. Yet, this life was not set for him. Following the catastrophic Lagos Tragedy at the family summer retreat that took the lives of his elder brother and younger brothers, Ōzato and Gregorio, his sister, Sarah, along with the lives of their children, spouses, friends, and servants; effectively wiping out two paternal lines of the Vista family, Jonah was forced into preparation to take his father's place as his elder brother had been reared up to do. As the only surviving Vista in blood and name, the family has continued through his lineage though has failed to regain its' former size. During the day of the crisis at Lagos, he was among the first to arrive with troops at his back before the ruins of his family's summer home. Jonah was the one to call for the arrest of his nephew, Jake Vista, the perpetrator of the tragedy. Though usually silent, Jonah was of great intelligence and took the reigns as one of the younger family heads. He scrambled to keep ties with the Magic Council and ensure strength to key economic "friends" in the light of his family's misfortune. Most importantly, he shielded the family from provocation by the House of Xava and strenghtened ties with the elfish House of Lothlorien, a family of elves known for their unrivaled medical prowess and blacksmith ability. For reasons unknown, he was known as Dreamweaver (幻織工, Maboroshi Shokkō and even stranger, there seems to be no record, written or by word of mouth, as to what magic the man used. Though, he was known to carry a crystal ball around from time to time. Jonah was also amongst the very few Vista members to have never held any rank in the military or a force of similar likeness (i.e. Rune Knights) and attain the position of family head. Appearance Personality Family Relationships History Trivia *Jonah's theme is Síðasta Kveðjan by Árstíðir . *He was said to have visions and prophetic dreams frequently as a child. *He shares the same name as Jonah from Biblical History, who wandered from his calling given to him from God and did not see the light till he was hit by personal tragedy in the form of being swallowed by a whale while at sea. While the connections are weak, both were shaped by those tragic experiences to reach a new level as a person in this vast world. Though, Jonah Vista is nothing more than a fanon creation, nevertheless, he became something he didn't believe could work out. Category:Zicoihno Category:House of Vista Category:Mage Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ancient Characters